Disturbed Kidnapping
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: “…a breaking story has unfolded right here in the studio supply room.”


**Disturbed Kidnapping**

A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal

**Summery:** "…a breaking story has unfolded right here in the studio supply room."

**Disclaimer:** How much can one sentence protect the innocent from the terrors of suing? Well, let's see. Ahem. I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Spoiler Warning?:** If you can find spoilers here then, sir or madam, you're more observant than I am. The only possible ones are just the mention of the characters and what Hatori can do.

**Author's Note:** This one was written on a lark and originally was only going to be the first part. I figured that a second part might be amusing though….

-

"Fine, you're mine. All mine." The ugly voice spoke through the breeze from the air conditioning. "You don't feel like cooperating with the CIA, fine. I'm kidnapping you.

"Stop struggling. It's useless. I have a gun pressed to your back and I know how to pull the trigger really quickly. All those video games as a child paid off… no one has faster finger reflexes.

"Now I want you to tell me what you know from the beginning, and don't give me any of that 'I don't know what you're talking about' stuff. We've already established that you know something--something important to national security.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I know this is Japan and I legally have no power over you. Why do you think I kidnapped you? Stop your whimpering. Life is more than your petty emotions.

"You're not going to talk easily are you? I didn't think so. Why don't I get you a cup of coffee and we can talk it over after that. Do you take cream and sugar?

"Look, I'm not that bad of a guy. I would say that I'm just doing my job but this isn't exactly in the job description. But I wouldn't say this was a personal interest or patriotism either. Let's just say this is what I'm doing to get the information I need. Normally I don't go around kidnapping girls like this. I even have a few little nieces of my own. They're such dolls… I miss 'em.

"You look like the elder, actually. She has the same brown hair and the same eyes. I 'pose she's had about fifteen boyfriends by now. You haven't had that many, have you? It'd be a shame if you have. Those good-for-nothing scoundrels almost took the light out of my poor niece's eyes. But I also 'pose that's what attracted those wolves in the first place. You be careful, okay?

"Still not talking? Well you better start soon because I'm not into the whole 'torture-'till-they-tell' thing. It scares the heebie-jeebies outta me. But hey, I still have my ways of making you talk. So talk. I just want the information and then you can go. I can even relocate you so that you will never see me again if you'd like. But actually, you're more likely to see me in a place I relocate you then here. I'm definitely not coming back. No offense but there is only so much vending machine food I can take before I need a big ol' piece of homemade pound cake and corn on the cob.

"So see? I'm not so intimidating am I? I'm not so bad… actually I'd love to hear your story. Care to tell me? I love stories, especially information. Like the information you're keeping from me. Speak up now, I'm listening. Really, I am… listening hard.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? EH? You allergic to cats? You look like you're having a fit. It's just a figure of speech… ya-know, like a frog in your throat. Or a rat's nest hair… there you go again! Get a hold on yourself! Stop acting like such a weak person. I know you're not. You're actually really strong according to my sources.

"Alright, you have three seconds to say something before I do something drastic.

"Oh boy… you could have said something better than that! I mean what kind of sentence is 'His hair is actually very nice'? It's like you're some weird fan-girl…

"Now tell me. Now. I hate to get rough but I'm afraid that it's necessary. You see my hand? It can reach all the way around your neck, young one. I can squeeze the livin' daylights out of you. Do you want that? I don't think so. So you better be telling me the information.

"Still refuse to talk? Are you mute? As I recall you screamed rather loudly when I picked you up. Why don't you scream now? Maybe it would make you feel better, get you talking.

"Won't scream either? Oh, boy. What now? Am I supposed to pin you to the wall and make you talk? I do hate to do that. Especially since they just painted the wall. You'd get paint all over your pretty clothes. So why don't you just tell me nice and easy? It'd be quicker and nicer for us both.

"Okay then. Don't answer. But I'm warning you, you're mine until you answer. Don't worry, I'll feed you. You won't die and neither will the information with you. Understand? So why don't you settle yourself down for a long stay 'cause I don't foresee getting out the key any time soon….

"Unless, that is, you want to tell me."

-------------------------

"I'm Matchi Keraba for Tokyo News Network and a breaking story has unfolded right here in the studio supply room. I send you now to the scene of the incident with Mokoko Darachu. Mokoko?"

"Thank you. It really is an amazing story, Matchi. Not fifteen minutes ago the studio was stormed by what would later be described as 'A horde of the scariest, most beautiful people in the world.' Never before has this news network been involved in such a thing. Miku the janitor was there when they came. Mr. Miku? Would you tell us in your own words, what happened?"

"Well I was going to get a mop to clean up a mess in the hallway when there was this rumbling. Twelve--no thirteen--very angry people were yelling and screaming. I barely got out of the way in time before they all went to the supply closet. The boy with the orange hair and the boy with the gray hair knocked down the door quicker than the tall dude and the blond boy could pry the keys out of my hand. The next thing I knew there was more screaming and a shout about 'going black' (I think someone might have passed out) and then a large thud followed by a silence then a crazy scream of apology. That's when I ran to get the manager… 'cause that's what you do when people storm the building."

"Thank you, Mr. Miku. Soon after, the police showed up and as it turns out there was an American and a Japanese girl holed up in there. The American was a member of the United States Central Intelligence Agency and had kidnapped Ms. Tohru Honda in hopes of getting yet to be revealed information out of her. Somehow Honda's friends found out about where she was and came on a rescue mission. After knocking down the door a few of the group proceeded to 'sling' Ms. Honda over their shoulders and jump out the second story window.

"It was also reported that, believe it or not folks, several of the members of the group have turned into animals. So far a bunny, a boar, a cat, and a monkey have been reported. Somehow they all managed to escape the premises before they could be stopped.

"Meanwhile, others attacked the U.S. agent who managed to escape at the last moment with his life. He is yet to be secured but citizens are warned to watch out for a boy with black and white hair and a blond girl who are stated to be armed and extremely dangerous. While they only seem to be after the American, civilians are likely to be caught in the crossfire.

"Here with me is one of the group, the only one who stayed behind: Hatori Sohma. Sir, what just happened here?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Is the tape live?"

"No… not yet."

"Good."

"I don't understand. How did you know Ms. Honda was here? Was the rest of the group your relatives? What information did he want from Ms. Honda? Why did he choose here?"

"We have some talented people in our family; yes; a family secret; and this just happens to be the perfect hiding place."

"That was a quick answer. Why?"

"It's best not to leave unanswered questions before the procedure; leaves too much wondering in the psyche."

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing with your hand-ohh…"

"Where is the main room?"

"How should I know? I'm just the camera man."

"Even better."

"Dude, what are you-oof!"

A few minutes later…

"That's the last of them."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"No problem. We needed the exercise."

"But what do we do now?"

"Keep Uo and Haru from killing every man with dirty blond hair?"

"Oh! Right!"

---

"Uhm… I'm Mokoko with the evening news and it appears that the entire, ah, news cast fell asleep in the middle of the prerecording of a broadcast. The tape of the broadcast cannot be found. The only oddity noticed were a boy and his sister walking around asking people's names. Unfortunately, this has been a dark day of news. I just hope nothing too important happened."

-

The End

-

Was it confusing? I hope not… it was really fun to write! I really hope you enjoyed it! -**The Author**


End file.
